I Couldn't Ask For More
by diwata
Summary: Rukawa Kaede has it all. Fame, glory, fortune. So why is he chasing the past? Chapter 11 up! *Her Misgivings*
1. Place Called Home

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. 

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

**I Couldn't Ask For More**

Chapter 1: Place Called Home

_Ah! Kanagawa. This is home. _

Rukawa Kaede walked leisurely down the streets of his hometown. He was feeling the familiar cold night air around him.

_After all these years, I'm home. I'm finally home... _

How long has it been? He was just fresh from high school when he left for America. At 18, he was already one of the best in Japan. For the first couple of years, he was happy with his stints at the land of milk and honey. He was training with the best basketball players around the world. When he was dubbed as good enough, he was allowed to play at NBA and was getting paid for it.

Life.

Was.

Good.

He thought he already had everything he ever wanted. He had relationships but they never lasted.

Maybe things just didn't seem right. He heard someone said that if the person is right for you, you would know it just like you would know if a shoe fits you.

He continued on playing basketball. Basketball was his life, still there's something missing.

He missed Japan.

He missed Kanagawa.

He missed his people.

Then it hit him. He wanted to go home. He wanted to play for his country again. He wanted to see what it's like now.

Sure, there was glory in playing for the NBA, but there's more satisfaction playing for his country. That was when he decided to write the All Japan Team and asked them if he could join the team.

The response was positive.

The moment the plane touched down, he felt….so exhilarated.

He passed by the park. It's different now. It was remodeled but the basketball court where he used to practice a lot was still there. Then he noticed that at the other side another basketball court was made only it looked like it was intended for small children. He smiled and thought that maybe the people of Kanagawa wanted to start 'em young. He continued on walking until he realized that he was in front of Shohoku High School.

Shohoku High School.

Memories came flooding him. He recalled the pains and glories of their team.

The Interhigh Championships.

The camaraderie. He may not have shown it at that time but he was happy with them.

He recalled the people who have been a part of his life. Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi, Ayako and Haruko.

He missed them.

The most memorable times of his life were spent with them.

In their company, he felt human even though he was cold and silent.

Cold and silent. He regretted those times when he acted so insensitive to them. He only wished it's not too late to make up for them.

It's funny how one would take things and people for granted and yet misses them when one is so far away.

He recalled his bickerings with Sakuragi. They could have been perfect brothers.

He recalled his other team mates and his fans.

Yes, he was aware of his fans. He was aware that many girls run after him but he ignored them.

Yes, he was aware of Haruko's infatuation with him. And yes, he was very much aware of Sakuragi's jealousy.

He shook his head and smiled. It's funny how people think he would be oblivious to what is going on around him. He is a basketball player for god's sake.

He could have gotten himself a girlfriend but it wouldn't be fair to her as he could not give her the attention she deserves.

He was even aware of the time when a rumor circulated around the school that he was gay simply because he would not get a girlfriend.

He didn't cared.

He was focused on his dreams.

He didn't want a distraction at that time. Having a girlfriend means having responsibility. No. He would just hurt her. He already had enough trouble juggling his studies and basketball.

Besides, he was still young at that time. He had all the time in the world. Lots of things could still happen.

_I wonder how they are doing now. _

_I wonder if they also changed. _

_Like me. _

He knew it. He's different now.

Although he was already talking to his team mates by the time he graduated high school, he knew he was still a lot different now.

America sure had changed him. He was alone. He had to learn the language. He had to learn how to interact with people. America is good to people who have guts.

If guts were needed to survive, he will have it.

And he did.

He paused for a while and closed his eyes. He filled his lungs with the cold Kanagawa air.

_It feels so good to be back home. _


	2. It Never Felt Like Home

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue.

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

**I Couldn't Ask For More**

Chapter 2: It Never Felt Like Home

The Rukawa Estate.

One of the biggest in Kanagawa.

Sprawling.

That's what it is. Sprawling. He always had to ride a bike to move around because of the sheer size of it. It's been handed down from generation to generation. When he was not in school or playing basketball, he spent most of his time here. That is if sleeping is considered spending time. Somehow the big house was never a home. It doesn't have the warmth of what a home supposed to have.

No. Before he left for Japan, he already made a resolution not to stay at their estate. That was why he engaged the services of a real state agent to get him a place of his own. In Kanagawa. Though it pales in comparison to the Rukawa Estate, it is something that he can call his own. He was never an extravagant person that's why he was able to save and live comfortably. He's content enough just to have his basketball, his bike and his discman.

And now a place of his own. And maybe, just maybe, someday, it may turn out to be a home and will have the warmth that he has been longing for through all these years.

Yes, it would take him an hour of travel time going to Tokyo by train for the games and practice but he chose to stay in Kanagawa. His hometown. Here, where he had spent the happiest days of his life.

_With them._

"Welcome back, young master." The servants greeted him. He wanted to cringe. Young master. He never liked it when he is called like that. It lacks the warmth. It makes the people who lived with him so… so distant. He had always felt that way but it's different now. He had really changed. He is just another guy, not a master.

He looked around. The lavish paintings are still there adorning the walls that go up along with the staircase. He stared at his mother's life size portrait.

_Okaa-san._

"Kaede, it's good that you're back."

He felt his father's hand on his shoulder. He also missed his father but something tells him that he should not have visited him. They were never warm to each other. They never had that bond that he saw between other fathers and sons. When he was in America, he saw fathers doing things with their sons, like fishing together, washing the car together and other things.

"There's something we have to talk about." With that his father walked into a big room. Rukawa followed him. Inside it was a big executive table and bookcases on the sides that form part of the room.

Rukawa doesn't like it when his father talks like that. As far as he could remember, whenever his father talks to him, it was never to bring him some good news. Nevertheless, he wanted to know. "What is it, Otou-san?"

His father answered him by picking up a folder from his big desk. "Take a look at this and tell me what you think." The older man handed the folder to his son.

He is getting a bad feeling about this. Still, he opened the folder. There he saw some information and a picture of a woman. He frowned. "What is this?"

"She is Miyuki Ueda, the daughter of Ueda Toshi, one of our business partners. I really think she is suited to be your bride."

"W-what?" Rukawa couldn't believe it. This is worse than he thought. He just came back from America and something is already being shoved at him.

"It's time you get married, Kaede, you're almost 27 and you will have to start managing our business." His father tells him as if it is the most natural thing to say to his son.

"No." He laid down the folder back to his father's table. _Whoever said I wanted to manage a business anyway? _His father even treated his marriage in a business-like manner and he doesn't like it one bit. _He's gone crazy._

"Miyuki is a sophisticated, beautiful young woman coming from a good family. You will like her once you get to know her. She has a business masters degree from Princeton. You two would make a good combination when you manage our business."

"I don't believe this." Rukawa sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Father, I think I am old enough to decide when I want to get married and choose who I want to marry."

"Kaede, what is it you want? You already reached your dreams. It's time you start your own family."

"I am playing for the All Japan Team."

The older Rukawa felt exasperated and banged his fist on the table. "I already gave you all the time in the world to play basketball. It's time you get into serious things."

"I take my basketball seriously, Father." He glared at him. He couldn't believe what his father is saying.

"I have already arranged with Ueda-san. It will be an arranged marriage for you and Miyuki."

"You are just wasting your time. I wouldn't show up."

"Think about our family honor, Kaede."

"I will choose who I want to marry." He swallowed hard.

"You will marry Miyuki or else…"

Rukawa raised an eyebrow and turned to glare at his father. "Or else what, Father?"

"Or else you will not inherit a single yen, Kaede."

He doesn't know if he would laugh or what. His father actually thought that he would give in by blackmailing him like that? He shook his head. "I'm really sorry, Father."

"You will marry Miyuki and you will have a family."

"No."

"Don't be so stubborn, Kaede."

"I'm sorry, Father. I won't marry her."

"Think it over, Kaede."

"I have already thought it over and the answer is no. Father, I'm sorry." With that, he turned his back and left the family estate.

His steps were slow and even. _Vast land. What a waste._

The Rukawa Estate.

It never felt like home.


	3. In Search Of The Past

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue.

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

To All The Reviewers: Thank you so much for your support! I am so touched. Really.

**I Couldn't Ask For More**

Chapter 3: In Search Of The Past

A welcome party was thrown for him by the All-Japan Team on his very first day of training. Some of them were also his former teammates as he used to play with them before he left for America.

He was happy.

They were his countrymen, his teammates.

The press naturally had a field day.

RUKAWA LEFT NBA.

RUKAWA JOINS ALL JAPAN TEAM.

RUKAWA IS HOME.

He answered all their questions. Even though he never liked the attention, he has learned to deal with them through all these years. Heck, if they interviewed him when he was just a rookie, they would get nothing but glares, grunts and drools. He couldn't help but laugh at himself.

_Was I really a loony before?_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

One of the things he likes about playing basketball is that he gets a lot of free time. For him, basketball and sleeping go hand in hand. When he is not sleeping, he moves around Kanagawa to get familiarized with it again.

It's like getting to know someone after a long time of not seeing each other.

A few people recognized him. Of course he has matured. If he still looked the same pretty boy years ago, people would instantly recognize him. Only basketball enthusiasts recognize him now. He is never one who would want to attract attention anyway so he liked it that way.

It was a windy afternoon. He decided to go to the park and sat down on the bench not so far away from the basketball court. Some teenagers are playing basketball and he decided to watch them.

His thoughts drifted back to his previous conversations with his father. Until now, he couldn't believe that his father would set up a marriage for him. He should have known better than to shove something like that into him. But then again, his father doesn't know him that much. He shrugged.

_We were never close anyway._

_How could he possibly know me? _

He was always busy with his business ever since he, his son was still in diapers. Then his mother died when he was just 14. When he went to America, his only communication with his father was just a few phone calls and that's it. He sighed and shook his head. Clearly, his own father doesn't know him.

Even if it was a family tradition that they followed from the olden times to subscribe to arranged marriages, he doesn't like it.

He doesn't like it when his father makes the choices for him.

He feels helpless. 

Like he cannot control his own life.

And he doesn't want that.

He stood up and started walking when he noticed a little boy playing alone at the smaller basketball court.

The little boy was trying to shoot.

But missed.

He was amused seeing the boy as small as he is seemingly so serious at it. The ball he was using was of different colors, red, blue and white.

Again and again, the boy tried to shoot.

But constantly missing the hoop.

He looked into the little boy's face and noticed that he was undaunted. He seems determined to continue on playing. The little boy had black hair and dark eyes. He laughed inwardly and thought that if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that he was his son. He walked to the spot where the boy was standing and gave him a couple of pointers on how to shoot.

"Just try it that way again and again. In time, you will get it."

"H-hai."

The little boy tried it again and the ball went in much to his delight. He turned to find the man who taught him so he could thank him but he noticed that he was already too far.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_11:46 am? _

He rubbed his eyes as he struggled to get up from his bed.

No practice today.

He quickly took a shower as his stomach is growling from hunger. _Gotta grab something to eat. _

He dragged his bike out and decided to see more of Kanagawa. The afternoon sun wasn't shining so bright.

_It's a nice day for some biking._

_Wait. I know this house._

This is the house of their former basketball captain Akagi. He's been here before when they had a sleep over after some tutoring sessions and also just had some plain gatherings with the team. He pressed the button outside the gate and waited. After a couple of minutes, he pressed again. _There must be nobody home. _He was about to turn around preparing to leave when the gate opened.

"Yes? Who is it?" It was an elderly woman.

Rukawa bowed in respect then started to speak. "Konnichiwa! I am Rukawa Kaede. Is Akagi-san home? Akagi Takenori?"

"Akagi-san?" The old woman paused to think. "I think you are talking about the former house residents. They don't live here anymore."

He felt disappointed. "I see. Do you know where they live now?"

"Oh no. My son bought this house from them three years ago and I don't think we have contact with them now."

Rukawa nodded. "Thanks anyway." He bowed to the old woman and left.

_I wonder how they are now? _

Rukawa biked with no destination in mind. A lot of changes in his hometown. New shopping arcades, new restaurants. Even new street names.

He almost got lost.

He entered a sports shop and started browsing some of the basketball sports magazines.

"Rukawa-kun?" He heard a female voice call out his name. "It's you! It's really you!"


	4. Coping With The Changes

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue.

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**^.^** - we shall see. Continue reading ok?

**Laarni** - glad to see another Haruko fan.

**kikiam-sama** - I have to admit I am not good in descriptions but I hope I would improve. Thanks for the input.

**lambie** - see for yourself

**Anduril** - He's gonna be talking and smiling here.

**whitesoul** - Here's the continuation. Thanks for reading.

**nothingtodo** - we shall see -_~

**frozenfemale** - Here's the continuation.

**wawa-san** - Thanks!

**sLL** - I am glad you found this satisfying. I hope I won't disappoint you though.

**Silhouette Panther** - Thanks!

**Crescent Quetzalcoatl** - Glad you liked it!

**roary** - I appreciate your input. Thanks!

*******

**I Couldn't Ask For More**

Chapter 4: Coping With The Changes

"Rukawa-kun?" He heard a female voice call out his name. "It's you! It's really you!"

He turned to where the voice came from and saw a familiar face. Her curly hair is shorter now than when he last saw her in high school. 

"Ayako-sempai?" He placed back the magazine he was scanning to the shelf. 

The woman turned back to call someone at the counter. "Ryota! Look who's here! Quick!" 

Sounds could be heard as if someone is scrambling. "Geez…..Aya-chan, not so---- Rukawa-kun? Whoa!! It's really you!!!!" Miyagi greeted their visitor enthusiastically. The two men shook hands. Ayako left their side as she talked to another customer who came in. 

Rukawa felt so warm and happy seeing his teammates again. _It's really them! _He couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

The shorter man blinked. "Whoa…you are smiling!" 

Rukawa looked up and rolled his eyes. "Of course, I am happy to see my former teammates." 

Miyagi shook his head and smiled. "So how are you Rukawa Kaede? 

"I…." 

"Man….I am so happy you found us." 

"I am fine, I guess. I just came back a week ago. So how are you?" His smile grew wider. 

"My…my… you really changed a lot. You are even smiling now!" The former team captain gave him a pat on the back as he led Rukawa to the counter. Ayako joined the two men after the customer has left. "You've really changed! You wouldn't be caught saying that before hahahahah!." 

Rukawa tapped the former team captain's shoulder as if waking him up. "You are embarrassing me, sempai. So how are you?" 

Miyagi put his arm on Ayako's shoulder and held her close, sporting a silly grin on his face. "We're married now." 

He looked at the couple in front of him. "Oh really? So you have finally convinced her." Rukawa chuckled as he recalled the times when the shorter guy would moon over their team manageress but was always ignored. 

Ayako butted in. "Rukawa-kun, it's so good to see you smiling and laughing now. We almost gave up on you." She was grinning. 

"Hm…so have you finally gotten rid of your paper fan?" 

"Ah, I still have it here somewhere. It's reserved for Ryota though." She giggled and sweetly looked at her husband's face. Miyagi gave out a loud 'itai!' when she gave him an affectionate but hard pinch on his side. 

Rukawa couldn't help but notice that his two sempais are obviously happy as a couple. He ignored the little prick that he felt inside him and looked around. It was a small shop that caters mostly to ball games. There are display of basketballs, volleyballs and soccer balls of different brands. "Um…so is this sport shop yours?" 

"Hai." Miyagi answered. "Aya-chan and I thought it would be a good business since sports is something both of us are interested in. By the way, we heard that you came back to play for the All Japan Team again?" 

"Hai." 

"What about your stint at NBA?" Miyagi inquired. 

"I left NBA already. I'm home for good." He gave out another smile. "So…. how's everyone? I mean …the others?" 

"Hm." Miyagi rubbed his chin as he thought of how to answer him. "Well, Kogure-sempai is in Osaka now as he is working there. He's an engineer now, you know." 

"Hmn." Rukawa had fond memories of their former vice-captain. He remembered him as a gentle and kind guy. The guy whose eyeglasses get fogged every time he and Sakuragi get into a fight. "He's always been the smart one." 

"You're right. Mitsui-sempai is working in Chiba. Captain Akagi I think is in America right now as he got a job there and his family is there as well. Sakuragi married Yohei's sister and he is in Kyoto. I am not too sure what he does now as all his gundam moved there as well. I never thought they would be so inseparable." Miyagi chuckled. 

"I see." The basketball player pondered on what he had just heard. He never thought that most of his teammates would leave Kanagawa. "Do you still have contacts with them?" 

"Actually, only Kogure-sempai as he calls us sometimes but we don't have his number as he moves around a lot because of his job. I think he stays on the job sites. So he goes wherever their project goes." 

"I see." He nodded. For some reason, he feels sad as he realized that it's not so easy to have contact with his former teammates now. _So things have really changed._ He let out a soft sigh. 

"You miss them, do you, Rukawa-kun?" The former team manageress noticed his demeanor. 

"Well, yeah… I guess… It's been a long time." 

"So, are you married now, Rukawa-kun?" Miyagi asked. 

"Um…no." He suddenly felt uneasy as he remembered his argument with his father. 

"No? You mean, you, the former basketball heartthrob way back in high school, you, who were chased by girls all the time, is still single?" The shorter boy teased. 

"Well, I …what can I say?" He broke into a smile and scratched the back of his head. 

"Wait…" Miyagi narrowed his eyes on him. "Don't tell me it's true….?" 

Rukawa's eyes widened. "What?" 

"Could it be that you're….gay?" 

WHAAAAPPP!!! A white paper fan came out of nowhere and landed on Miyagi's head. "Ryota!!!!" 

"Ok, ok, I was just kidding! Shesssh…." He rubbed the part of his head where the paper fan landed. Ayako was grinning at her husband. 

Rukawa stared at the couple and shook his head. Looks like the former team manageress haven't changed. So goes with the curly-haired guy. Then it came to him that they are both curly-haired. _They are really meant for each other._ He smiled to himself. 

"Here is our calling card. You can call us anytime, Rukawa-kun!" Miyagi passed a small card to him. 

"Hai. Arigato." He reached for the card and placed it on his wallet. 

"You could give us your number, Rukawa-kun, just so we could get in touch. Ayako is planning to hold a reunion." 

"Yes Rukawa-kun! It's a good time to celebrate! You just came back!" Ayako chirped. 

"Hai." He scribbled his number on the notebook Miyagi shoved in front of him. 

Ayako crossed her left arm to her chest and rubbed her chin. "Hmm…let's see. I wonder if I can contact Haruko-chan as she is always very busy juggling work and taking care of her family." 

_So she's already married huh?_ He remembered the girl who also once became their team manageress during their senior year. _Wonder why she didn't end up with the do'aho._


	5. She

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue.

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

**I Couldn't Ask For More**

Chapter 5: She

_She's married? _

_And not to the do'aho. _

It must be more than two hours past midnight but Rukawa Kaede couldn't sleep. He just kept on tossing and turning. At times, he would stare at the ceiling or study the patterns of the wallpaper around him. It's not the first time though. Times like these he plays some soft mellow music on his mini-component so the slow melody would help him drift off to sleep. He had a lot of sleepless nights back in America, thinking how things are going on back home. How are they? How is she?

_How is she… _

Somehow he liked to think that the reason why they did not end up together is because of him. _But why did she not wait for me?_

_Do'aho. _

_What made you think she would wait for you? _

_It's not like you asked her to wait. _

But still.

………

_Am I having regrets? _

Her pretty face came back to him again. Always cheerful. Always full of life.

_-Gambatte, Rukawa-kun!- _

Her beautiful smile.

_Idiot. What right do you have to feel that way? _

_You got what you wanted. _

_You've been to America. _

_You're the best basketball player in Japan. _

_What makes you think you can have all the good things in life?_

_Damn!_ He turned on his left side. His light tan sheets are already crumpled from all the tossing and turning.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

But sleep wouldn't come.

"Do you play basketball a lot, Rukawa-san?"

Rukawa looked at the little boy beside him. It's been a while since he taught him the basics of basketball and he was really making a lot of progress. He could see the burning determination in the little boy's face every time he plays.

"Hai. That's how you become good. By playing and practicing a lot."

"I will be the best when I grow up!" There was a sound of conviction in his voice. The last bright rays of the sun for the day shining down on his face.

Rukawa wanted to grin. He sounds just like him when he himself was a small boy. "How old are you anyway?"

"I am already six!" There was a slight tug on Rukawa's lips as he looked at the little boy's sunny face. Right, he too was exactly six years old when he made the vow to become the best.

"Ayako-san? The lady Gori?" The former team manageress sweatdropped when she heard the voice at the other end of the line.

_It's Sakuragi Hanamichi, alright._

"You are missing the tensai, aren't you? Nyahahaha!" Ayako felt her eardrums got busted from the loud laughter that came from the other end. "Wait, how did you know my number?"

"I have my sources. Erm… Sakuragi-kun, we are planning of holding a reunion next month. Can you come?" The former team manageress chirped.

"Reunion? Who's coming? Gori's not here, right?"

"Well, Ryota and I will be there. We are still waiting for Kogure-sempai's call. I'm sure Rukawa-kun would come as he---."

"Nani? Kitsune is here?"

"Er…hai. He came back about two weeks ago. You don't know?"

"No! Anyway, I will be there. Tensai will not be beaten by kitsune so I will show up. Nyahahahaha!" Ayako cringed before she could hang up.

High School. Basketball. Those two things only remind him of one person.

_Haruko. _

Flashback

"I'm sorry, Sakuragi-kun…. I know you like me but …. I cannot give you more than friendship. I wouldn't want to pretend that I could give more than that. It would be unfair to you."

He felt his heart was being squeezed. It hurts. He wished he could just rip out his chest, take his heart out and throw it away. "Is it because of Rukawa?"

"No, Sakuragi-kun. I have made up my mind to forget my feelings for him. Especially now that he already left to find his dream."

He willed himself to look at her. She was his bestfriend apart from his gundam and she had been a great part of his life. It was because of her that he joined basketball. It was because of her that he made the conviction to turn his life around. She always believed in him. Even when nobody else would.

_It would be unfair to you._

He swallowed. "Will I still be your friend then?"

"Of course, Sakuragi-kun. We will always be friends, no matter what."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Let's make another promise then."

"What is it?"

"Let's promise that we would attend each other's wedding."

She smiled. "Of course, Sakuragi-kun. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world."

End of flashback

So she was there on his wedding and he was there on hers. On his wedding day, she sang One Friend for him.

_...If I had only one friend left  
I'd want it to be you... _

She on the other hand, looked radiant on her wedding day, that day when she married her college boyfriend. But then again, she always looked radiant to him. _I wonder how she is doing now?_ He never had any contact with her for a year now. They were both busy with their families and earning a living.

The loud yelling of his sons shook him out of his reverie. His wife called out to him saying dinner is ready. He doesn't have any regrets. He is happy with her and Haruko should be happy too. That is all that matters.


	6. The Story Of A Boy

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue.

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**ayu** - Thanks! I hope I answered your questions in the previous chapter. 

**frozen female** - I didn't know a lot of people would care who Haruko married. LOL Rukawa will be happy eventually. 

**Rapt142** - I am so happy you love it. But of course, Ryota and Ayako are meant for each other. -_~

**Shinomori no Kami Daiji** - Whew! What a long pen name. Yes, I am aware I am not good in descriptions. Awww...darn...you already know the ending? Thanks for the input. =)

**Ginny W** - I know the feeling. I have read a lot of good fanfics only to find out that they won't be finished. sob

**Kikiam** - You will be in for a surprise!evil grin

**tensai** - Here it is! Enjoy! Thanks for the email too =)

**afrokane** - Thanks! You'll be surprised! -_~

**wawa-san** - Here's the continuation. Thanks for reading.

**^_^** - another one I want to surprise heheh...

*******

**I Couldn't Ask For More**

Chapter 6: The Story Of A Boy

"Kogure-sempai! What a great time for you to call again!" Ayako's voice almost broke Kogure's eardrum at the other end of the line.

"Ha-hai. I called because I just learned that Rukawa-kun came back. Is it true?" Kogure shifted the phone to his left ear as his right ear wouldn't function for a few seconds.

"Hai! He was just here last week and he was asking about the rest of the team!"

"Great! Maybe we could have a reunion or something!" Kogure chirped.

"We were thinking of the same thing! Wait, will you give me your phone number so we could contact you."

"You know I am always on the move. I am calling from our site right now. Oh wait, I'll just give you my mobile phone number."

"Great!" Ayako clipped the phone between her ear and shoulder as she scribbled the number Kogure dictated. "Got it. Wait, do you have any contact number of the others?"

"I only have the numbers of Mitsui and Yasuda. Hold on. I'll get my telephone list."

"Ok."

"Here are the numbers." Ayako did some more scribbling.

"Ok, got them. Kogure-sempai, would you be available on weekends?"

"Hai. Weekend is fine with me as I have to travel by train to get there."

"Good, we will keep you posted then. Bye."

"Bye."

Kogure Kiminobu placed back the receiver and a smile radiated on his face as he recalled the good old times. He glanced at the blueprint in front of him. They are currently working on a railway. He put on his helmet and walked out of his makeshift air-conditioned office. He's wearing a light blue long sleeves shirt, sleeves folded up to his elbow and khaki pants. He squinted. The bright sun reflected on his eyeglasses as he strode towards the men who are working on a foundation.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Rukawa Kaede got a visitor that day. When he went out to see who it was, he saw a man in his 50's, about the same age as his father carrying a portfolio on his right hand. The man slightly bowed in greeting. "You must be Rukawa Kaede?"

He nodded. "Hai. What can I do for you?"

"I am Hashimoto Takeo, your family lawyer." The older man introduced himself.

He then led the man to his living room and they sat down to talk. _Family lawyer? I didn't even know we have one._ "May I know what brought you here?"

"Your father has sent me to talk to you about your coming wedding." The lawyer took out some papers and shove it in front of him. He didn't even bothered to look at them.

Great. Just great. His father even sent an emissary. He has already forgotten about the wedding thing.

"Don't you know that she is also a basketball fan? In fact, she watched all of your games while you were in America."

"Hm." _Doesn't mean I would be interested in her. _

"Surely, you wouldn't want to let go of the family fortune."

"I thought I already made my position clear to him when we talked about it." Rukawa kept his calm demeanor while he stated what's on his mind.

"As you already know, you are the only heir. He cannot turn over the family business to anyone but you."

"He can turn them over to anyone he wants. It doesn't have to be me."

Hashimoto, the lawyer sighed. _This is harder than I thought._ "Very well then, I guess I'll just have to tell your father what we talked about."

"Hm." Rukawa bowed to the older man.

After the old man left, memories of a girl who could have been his bride once again entered his mind.

Her gentle ways, her kindness.

He shook his head and silently scolded himself.

_Forget her, Kaede, she's married now. _

_You let her go. _

_You chose basketball over her. _

_Stop sulking._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"How come you practice here alone? Where are your parents?"

The little boy looked up to Rukawa. "My okaa-san is at home now. She allows me to play basketball here."

"Hm. And what about your father?"

Little eyebrows frowned as if he was irked by the question. "He already left us." He turned around and threw the ball into the hoop but it bounced off the ring. There was a sigh of disappointment before he ran to retrieve the ball and went back beside the tall man. "It's good though. I never liked him anyway. He always made my mother cry."

The basketball player looked at the little boy. It took a while before he could say anything. "I see."

"I really love my mother." Little head bowed down as his little hand dribbled the ball to his side. Then he stopped and looked at the tall man beside him. "One day, I would be a great basketball player and I would make her proud!" He threw a fist up in the air as a sign of conviction.

Rukawa smiled at the little boy. Then unconsciously, he bit his lower lip. How he wished he could say the same thing to his mother. He knew his mother would be proud of him, if only she is still around. He slowly lowered his body on the grass beside the court and crossed his legs. _Okaa-san._

A little body slumped beside him and started to speak in a sad tone. "My father… he used to hit my mother…" He traced his little fingers on the ball as he was holding it, then held it firmly between two hands. "I swear she will not cry again. I will be a good son."

Rukawa felt little pricks inside his chest. He could see himself in the little boy. Only the little boy's case was worse and he wondered how he could cope at such a young age. He reached out to ruffle the mass of black hair on top of the little head. "Well, since you said he already left, everything will be alright then." He smiled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Okaa-san?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me again the story of the boy who wanted to become the best basketball player in Japan?"

She stopped from tucking in her son and looked up to him. Her hand went to his forehead to brush off his hair that was almost covering his eyes. "But Kei-chan, you've heard the story a hundred times or more."

"I want to hear it again, 'Kaa-san." The little boy pleaded.

The woman sighed. "Oh alright but you will have to sleep after this, ok?"

"I promise, mom."

She lay down beside her son and propped herself up using her elbow. Then she faced him and started telling him the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy who wanted to become the best basketball player in Japan. So day and night, he played basketball. He would wake up early in the morning just so he could practice in a basketball court by the park. After school, he would also go to the park and practice. When he went to junior high, he became so good that his basketball skills are known all over his town. He also became the team captain of their school's basketball team. He became so good in all his moves. His slamdunks always take everyone's breath away. His lay-ups are smooth and perfect. His three-pointers were always accurate. Then when he went to senior high, he became even more popular. He played so hard and helped his team win in the Inter-high championships. He was so good that he was recruited to train with the All-Japan Team. Then, during his senior year, he also became the team captain. At that time, he was already the **best **basketball player in Japan but he wanted more. He wanted to go to America and train there. Eventually, he started playing for NBA, the **moooost prestigious basketball league in the world.**"

She smiled at her son who was intently listening to her. "So that is the story of the boy who wanted to become the best basketball player in Japan."

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes?"

"Is it really the end of the story? Isn't it supposed to end with 'And they lived happily ever after?'"

The woman was caught unaware of her son's question. She had told the story to him countless times before but he never asked that. Her thoughts brought her back to the time when she made the decision to forget him. _Is he happy now? I know wherever he is right now, he is happy. After all, he had realized his dreams. _

"Okaa-san?"

"Kei-chan dear, it's getting late." She straightened the blanket over her son and kissed him on his forehead. "Go to sleep now, you still have school tomorrow, ne?" She smiled at him.

Little arms wrapped around the woman's neck. "Ok mom, goodnight." He kissed her mother's cheek.

"Goodnight dear."

She stood up, silently walked to the door and turned around. After admiring her son's sleeping figure, she turned off the lights then closed the door behind her.


	7. Meeting Her Again

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Keitaro is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**AjA** - Here's more! 

**lambie** - Glad you're back and read my fic. Did you enjoyed camping? I bet you are preparing to move now or have you moved already? Thanks for the kind review! 

**koishii** - Bitin ba? Hehe... You bet I am waiting for your fic.

**wawa-san** - Geee...thanks. Here's the next chapter.

**fatima** - You make me cry *sniff*sniff* Thank you so much.

**zidane** - Yes, it's hard to find RuHaru fics that's why I am doing them. Thank you so much for your support. You just kept me going.

**Afrokane** - Surprise! Surprise!

**China eyes** - Thanks a lot!

**frozenfemale** - Nope, not stepbrother. And Kogure is a project engineer so he has to be at the construction site. In this fic, he manages and oversees the completion of a railway system. 

*******

**I Couldn't Ask For More**

Chapter 7: Meeting Her Again

Haruko Akagi is busy preparing for dinner. _Where is that child? He should be home by now._ She glanced at the wall clock. _6:10 pm_. As if on cue, she heard her son's voice at the door.

"Okaa-san!! I brought a friend!"

"Kei-chan! You're late! Who is-----" Haruko stopped to look at the man who is with her son. "Ru-Rukawa-kun?" Her eyes wide in surprise at seeing the man she had almost forgotten. When was the last time she saw him? Nine years ago? Although still handsome, his face is somewhat rugged as if he had been through a lot. He got color on his face now unlike before when he was pale as a white sheet of paper. He still has the same messy raven hair. She could see some stubble on the sides of his face and he's also taller than he used to be. An inch or two perhaps?

Rukawa froze. _Haruko? She is Keitaro's mother?_ He couldn't believe his eyes. There she is, standing a few feet in front of him. The girl who's always been on his mind lately. The girl who used to have a huge crush on him. The girl who used to cheer for him way back in high school. He is seeing a full-grown woman now. She used to be so skinny in high school although she still has the same shoulder length brown hair tied at her back and the same sparkling look in her big eyes. But something is different about her now. He just couldn't make out what it is. Suddenly all the things the little boy told him about his mother came coming back to him. _How could anyone do such things to her? _

"When did you come back?" Haruko cheerfully smiled at him, still surprised.

"Um…. I came back about a month ago." He fidgeted for a moment there. After a long time, he can hear her voice once again and see her cheerful smile.

Little Keitaro kept on moving his eyes from his mother to the tall man and back to his mother. "Do you know him, mother?" He tugged at his mother's apron.

Haruko crouched in front of her son and smiled as she brushed off some dirt from his shirt. "Kei-chan, we went to the same school before." Then she got up and smiled at Rukawa. "Thanks for bringing Kei-chan home. Come on in."

He took his shoes off and walked in. Haruko led her to the living room.

"Please make yourself comfortable. I'll just get back to the kitchen." Haruko tilted her head and smiled then turned to her son. "Kei-chan, go clean yourself. Dinner will be ready soon, ok?"

"Hai, mom." Then he turned to his friend and bowed. "I'll be right back, Rukawa-san." The little boy ran ahead of his mother.

When the two left him, Rukawa sat and looked around the house. It's a small house but neatly kept. There's only the living room adjacent to the kitchen. On the other side presumably are two small rooms. He leaned his elbows on his legs and clasped his hands together. 

_She's changed. _

_ No blush at all. _

He remembered how she used to blush all the time whenever he was around. S_he must have finally gotten over me. _

_ Of course, you idiot, it's been nine years. _

His eyes caught sight of a picture frame hanging on the wall. He stood up and took a few steps to see it. It was their basketball team picture taken during their senior year. He was the basketball team captain, Sakuragi was the vice-captain and Haruko was the team manageress.

He smiled inwardly.

_Those were the times._

He lowered his gaze and saw a couple of picture frames at the table beside him. The first picture was of Keitaro wearing a big smile on his face. It was taken at the basketball court at the park. He was holding his basketball at his side.

Then he looked at the other frame. It was a picture of Keitaro and his mother sitting on a bench. Haruko was being her cheerful self as her son's arms are wrapped around her neck.

_She's obviously happy._

"Rukawa-kun! Join us for dinner!" Haruko called out to him. She is not wearing the apron now. He had to admit to himself that she is still beautiful after all these years. She then walked past him and looked for her son. "Kei-chan! Dinner is ready!"

Loud running steps could be heard as the boy came dashing out of his room. "Hai, Okaa-san!" He was still buttoning his shirt as he approached the dining table. Rukawa followed the little boy. Haruko and Keitaro sat beside each other while Rukawa sat at the other side. Laid out on the table were bowls of white rice, miso shuri, pickled vegetables and fish.

"Rukawa-san, my mom is a good cook, you know." Keitaro proudly beamed his face up to him.

The basketball player nodded and smiled. "I bet."

Haruko gaped and blinked for a second. "Rukawa-kun? You smiled!"

"Eh?" Little Keitaro could only scratch his head. He wondered how a smile from his friend could elicit such a response from his mother. Everyone smiles, right? What's the big deal? Then he remembered that her mother taught him not to butt in when adults are talking so he kept quiet and concentrated on eating.

"Onii-chan is in California now including his whole family. He is working as a computer programmer there." She started.

He looked at her. "I see. I just learned you sold your house." _Still no blush._

"Hai. It was too big for us anyway so onii-chan sold it before he left for America. He got us this smaller place just a year ago."

"I talked to Miyagi-sempai and Ayako-sempai the other week and they told me about the others." He paused. "It seemed that even Sakuragi is not in Kanagawa anymore." He looked at her still wondering why she didn't end up with him.

"Ah, hai. He got married and settled in Kyoto. He and his friends are partners in a toy manufacturing company that they set up." She smiled at him. "He has two sons now, both of them have red hair just like their father!" Then she let out a soft laughter.

_She is still as cheerful as ever. _

Haruko turned to wipe some sauce from her son's face. "Do you have any assignment for tomorrow, Kei-chan?"

"Hai. But it will be easy. I can do it, Okaa-san." He proudly announced.

"Alright then, do it after dinner. But don't forget to brush your teeth first, ne?" 

"Hai. Awww…Geee….mom, I know what to do already. You're treating me like a baby!" Little Keitaro whined.

Haruko laughed at her son and clamped his chin. "But you are still a baby. You are my baby!"

Poor little Keitaro blushed knowing there's another person who heard that. He wanted to cringe. Haruko who knows her son too well, let out a soft laughter and patted his back. "Ok, ok."

Rukawa chuckled and couldn't help but feeling envious as the memory of him and his mother seems to be replaying in front of him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"So how's NBA?" Haruko asked. It was after dinner and the two decided to chat a little to catch up on some things.

"I already left NBA. I am playing for the All Japan Team now." Rukawa answered.

"Really? Kei-chan probably doesn't have any idea that his mentor is a great basketball player. He really loves basketball. Thank you so much for teaching him."

"It's nothing. How about you? How are you doing?" He is not really a busybody but he wanted to know.

"We are doing alright. I teach kids at pre-school in the morning." She replied.

"Keitaro told me about what happened to you and his father." He surprised himself. He just realized that he touched a very sensitive subject. _Since when did I become nosy? _

"Oh. That kid!" Haruko felt embarrassed when she learned that Rukawa knew what happened. No one among the team knew except her brother, Takenori. It is not something that she can be proud of. But there's no use denying it now for he already knew. "My husband and I just got our divorce a year ago. The day the court had granted me the custody of Kei-chan was the happiest day of my life." Her eyes smiled at the sight of her son who is busy digging at his bag inside his room. "He is all I have now."

He looked for regret in her eyes but there was none. 

No sadness. 

No regrets. 

Nothing at all. 

He quickly looked away when she turned to look at him. He cannot let her see him blush like some high school boy, can he?

"I better go. I still have practice tomorrow. Thanks for the dinner." He slightly bowed to her.

"Hai. It's nothing. Oh, wait." She turned to peek into her son's room. "Kei-chan, he is leaving. Wanna say goodbye?"

The little boy looked up from writing on his notebook. "Hai." He stood up and ran out of his room. "Thanks for teaching me basketball again, Rukawa-san." He bowed to the tall man.

"It's alright. Just practice some more and you will be good!" He placed his hand on top of the boy's head.

"Hai!" The little boy pumped a fist up in the air.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Now be a sweetheart and tell me you are still reading. -_~


	8. A Little Phone Call

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Keitaro is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**jo** - Wow! You also made a very touching review. I appreciate that.

**mskitsune** - I just love making mushy love stories for these two.*grin* I can't help it. I am a hopeless romantic. *sigh* In my own humble opinion, bagay kasi sina Rukawa at Haruko.

**^_^** - Awwww.....what I wouldn't give for reviewers like you.

**Ginny W** - Wow! Thanks! You rock too!!!

**wawa-san** - I knew it! Hehe.... 

**Fiery Ice** - I'm glad you still liked the story and wow! What a touching review! You're right, deciding OOC-ness is subjective. Thank you very much.

**tensai** - Let's see what Rukawa would do to win her.

**Silver Leviathan** - Haruko is the perfect example of a non-Mary Sue character. Takehiko Inoue is a true tensai! Haruko is not perfect and not everyone likes her. Haruko's imperfections are what made her character beautiful.

**Rae-chan** - Haruko makes better grades than Rukawa and Sakuragi. She had the foresight that Sakuragi has the makings of a good basketball player.

**lambie** - Wow! Thanks! Yep and Keitaro is six years old.

**Afrokane** - More on Haruko in this chapter.

**frozenfemale** - Reunion will be coming up!

**Shinomori no Kami Daiji** - Whew! Ok, I got your point about POV's. What do you think about this chapter? Did I got it correct this time or not? You like Hanagata? I like him too! I like Kogure and Hanagata. It must be the glasses!!! I don't know how I can make him pop up in this fic but I am planning another fic where he is one of the characters.

*******

**I Couldn't Ask For More**

Chapter 8: A Little Phone Call

Miyagi Ryota was playing with his two-year old son when he heard his wife called him from the kitchen. He picked up his son and walked towards the kitchen. 

"Mmmm…..hakusai udon, my favorite!" He took a seat and positioned the toddler on his lap. He glanced at his wife who just laid down a plate on the table. "Have you called them all?" 

"Almost. I cannot contact Haruko-chan. Her number was no longer in service." Ayako placed the bowls of rice on the table. 

"When was the last time you talked to her anyway?" 

"About two years ago, I think," the former team manageress answered. "I will have to drop by tomorrow at the school where she's teaching. I really need to talk to her so we could finalize everything." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Just another sleepless night. It's almost two in the morning but Rukawa Kaede couldn't sleep. It's ironic that he would have trouble sleeping when he was known as the boy who could sleep even when standing. Anytime. Anywhere. What's even more ironic is that ever since he got back to Kanagawa, it seems that he had more trouble sleeping. 

His heart just won't beat normally ever since he saw her again. There were just so many things he wanted to tell her. Once and for all, he wanted to let her know that he's not the cold and unfeeling person everybody thinks he is. That he is capable of love just like anyone. That he could take care of her and Keitaro. 

If she would only let him. 

He got up and sat on the edge of his bed. 

_She is free, Kaede. _

_This is your chance. _

_Tell her. _

_Tell her?_ He let out a long and weary sigh as he plopped himself back to his bed. 

_Would she still be interested in me? _

_What would she say if I tell her? _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haruko finally learned of the planned reunion when Ayako dropped by to see her. She then brought Ayako home to discuss some of the things to do and had assigned some tasks to both of them. Ayako would take care of contacting and inviting all the club members. She on the other hand would take care of looking out for the venue. Then both of them have to prepare some dishes for the reunion. 

The two former team managers talked over a cup of coffee. Haruko also had to explain to Ayako why they moved and inevitably she had to tell her about the divorce. 

"I'm sorry, Haruko," the curly-haired woman consoled her. "But I think you did the right thing. No woman should be treated like that." 

"Hai. I was really afraid for Kei-chan. That's all." 

Ayako took a sip from her cup. "I didn't know what got over Rukawa-kun. As far as I know, he was doing really good in America." 

"Hai," Haruko piped in. "I didn't even know Rukawa-kun came back until I saw him three days ago." 

"You saw him?" Ayako inquired. 

"Hai," Haruko answered. "It turned out that he was the one teaching basketball to Kei-chan at the park. He brought Kei-chan home that day." 

"Really?" Ayako eyed the woman in front of her. "Don't you feel anything now that your former high school crush is back?" 

Haruko sipped from her cup and pondered. _Do I feel anything?_ She could have sworn she felt something when she saw Rukawa smiled but she immediately dismissed it at that time. She bit her lip and mildly shook her head. _For God's sake Haruko, that was a long time ago. Lots of things had happened. Besides, he could be married now._

"Do you know that he is still single up to now?" Ayako asked. 

Haruko looked at her. She couldn't believe that he is still single. After all, he's very popular and is probably always surrounded by beautiful, sophisticated young women. Unlike her whose memories he could probably remember were her annoying cheers way back in high school. Well, that was what she could remember. A lot of girls at school hated her because she liked him. They said she was annoying but she didn't cared. What do they know about her anyway? What do they know about her feelings? Who were they to tell her that she doesn't deserve Rukawa? Her only consolation was that Rukawa never showed any sign of disgust or annoyance whenever she cheered for him. To her, that was enough. After high school, she made the decision to forget him and she doesn't want to go back to being a lovesick girl mooning over a boy who never cared for her. _It should stay that way. _

"Ayako, that was eons ago," she answered. "Besides, after what I had gone through, I don't think I would go into another relationship anymore. I'll just take care of Kei-chan. By the way, how's your baby?" 

Ayako let out a soft laughter. "Ah...he's starting to drive Ryota crazy!" 

"Really?" Haruko smiled. "Miyagi-sempai must be very happy, ne?" 

Ayako nodded as she took another sip. 

"Do you think they would come?" Haruko asked. 

Ayako smiled at her and nodded. "They all confirmed." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He just kept on pacing at his living room and for the nth time, he would glance at the phone. _Should I?_ He would lift the receiver up and start punching in keys. But he would put it down again before he could even finish punching in the numbers. He just called Ayako about half an hour ago and asked what he could do to help with the preparations for the coming reunion. Miyagi's wife though, told him that she and Haruko would be taking care of things. That's when he got Haruko's phone number. For the last time, he took one deep breath and picked up the receiver. 

_Get on with it, Kaede!_ He punched all the numbers and waited, his heart racing like mad. 

He could hear the ringing at the other end. Then it stopped when someone picked up the receiver. 

"Moshi-moshi?" A cheerful female voice answered. And that voice could only belong to no one else but her. 

"…" Suddenly a lump formed down his throat. _Damn! _

"Hello? Who is this?" 

"It's me….. Rukawa." _Why am I doing this again?_ He couldn't help it. It's just that it was a chance too good to pass up to talk to her again. He could feel his palms getting sweaty and his heart pounding like crazy. 

"Oh, Rukawa-kun! How did you got our number?" Haruko inquired. 

Rukawa swallowed. "I got it from Ayako-sempai." _Damn…I am acting like some love-struck teenager. _

"I see. What can I do for you?" 

"Um…Ayako-sempai said that you're the one assigned to scout for a place for the reunion." 

"Hai," Haruko answered at the other end. "We cannot book any indoor venue that we could use for the date because games are usually being held during weekends. I am just scanning the telephone directory for venues that have basketball courts… and probably has internet access so Onii-chan could join us." 

_Get on with it, Kaede. This is your chance._ "We can have it at my place." He swallowed once again. 

"Uhmm? Do you have a basketball court there?" 

"Hai. This place should be big enough for all of us." He replied as he unconsciously rubbed his chest hoping his heart won't jump out of him. 

"That's great!" Haruko exclaimed enthusiastically. "I need to get your complete address so we could finalize everything and inform everyone of the time and venue." 

"Hai." 

Haruko clipped the receiver between her ear and shoulder as she scribbled the address Rukawa dictated to her. She read it again just to make sure she got it correctly. 

Rukawa even gave her his number, silently wishing that she would give him a call sometime. _Would she?_ "Um...are you going to prepare the food here?" 

"No. Ayako will prepare some of the food at her house and I will prepare some here. Then we would just bring it there." 

"I see."There goes his chance to be with her longer. He silently cursed at his bad luck. 

"Ok then," Haruko chirped. "Thanks for volunteering your place. It sure helped a lot. See you there!" 

_What? It's over?_ "Um… Haruko..." 

"Yes?" 

"……Nothing….. See you." _Here. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haruko placed back the receiver. It's funny that Rukawa had called her just now. Although they used to talk years ago, it was only because of the team, always something about the team. And although what they talked about a while ago was about the reunion, she could have sworn there was something in Rukawa's voice. Like there was something he wanted to tell her. She's not that dense as some people would like to think she is. She just doesn't want to jump into conclusions anymore. She had learned that lesson on that day she saw Rukawa and Sakuragi at the rooftop. She thought it was Sakuragi who beat Rukawa and she lashed out at the redhead, which she regretted so much afterwards. And even though she had the idea that Sakuragi liked her, she just waited for him to say it out loud lest she would make a wrong conclusion once again. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**From: **"Haruko Akagi" haruko@yahoo.co.jp 

**To: **"Akagi Takenori" akagi_takenori@networksys.com 

**Date: **Tue, 19 Aug 03 21:17:08 

**Subject: **Shohoku Basketball Club Reunion 

Onii-chan, it's me again! How is Hikaru-chan? 

You shouldn't worry too much about us. We are better off now than we were a year ago. Kei-chan is doing good in his studies and is growing up so fast! I can't believe it! 

Anyway, remember when I emailed you the last time and I mentioned about having the basketball club reunion? Well, it will be held at Rukawa-kun's place this coming Saturday, 23 August. Hopefully, everyone will be there. I am so excited as this will be the first reunion we will have after so many years! I will bring Kei-chan with me. You can join us by logging in at 2:00 pm Japan time. I know it should be Friday 10 pm there, so spare that time, ne? It's weekend anyway. 

Please hug Hiro-chan and Rika-chan for me. 

Haruko


	9. Burying The Hatchet

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Keitaro is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**hibari** - Golly, I am so glad you liked it. Thank you sooo much!

**afrokane** - Yup! 

**tensai-yuki** - Right, we don't want to rush things, do we?

**Jo** - Know what? I have this fic I am planning on where Rukawa and Haruko would be engaging in a passionate kiss. Nyahah!

**lambie** - No need for apologies. Last time I checked, I'm still a girl. Domo arigato gozaimasu! *bows*

**Cjaira #8** - I know. There's only a few of us out there. We're kinda like an exclusive club ahahaha! Kikiam also makes RuHaru fics.

**Ginny W** - Wooohooo! Thanks!

**AjA** - Some will say it's getting more and more sappy *shrugs* but I can't help it... eheheh.

**December Morning Owl** - What a pen name! But of course, Ryota & Ayako are meant for each other. Thanks!

*******

**I Couldn't Ask For More**

Chapter 9: Burying The Hatchet

1:09 pm. In less than an hour, they will be coming. He has to admit he's excited to see them again. And her, of course. He was looking at his gate from the window of his room when he thought he saw something red. He focused his attention and his eyes grew wide when he realized that it was a tall man walking at the street in front of his house. _The do'aho!_

His former rival has a big paper bag on his right hand and was looking at the piece of paper on his left hand. The redhead started looking around him as if he was lost or something. 

Then Sakuragi walked past his house. 

Rukawa slapped his forehead. _Still a do'aho._

Rukawa bolted out of his room and ran downstairs. When he got out of his house, he hesitated for a second. He doesn't know how he should approach him, as he is unsure if the redhead still considers him as a rival. Slowly, he opened the gate and saw the back of Sakuragi a few paces away from him. 

"Oi! Do'aho." He wasn't shouting but it was enough for the redhead to turn his back and see him. 

Sakuragi just stood there for a while and looked at him. _Kitsune?_ Rukawa seems different. He isn't glaring this time. In fact, he even had a gentle look on his face. When Rukawa gestured to him to come inside, Sakuragi slowly walked up to him and eyed him. "Ki-- Kitsune? Is that you?" 

The man standing outside the gate rolled his eyes. "No, I am his ghost." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sakuragi Hanamichi secretly admired Rukawa's taste in purchasing a real property. It's not a mansion but the property definitely has class. It has a big yard and a spacious garage. He saw a bike and figured Rukawa never left his passion for biking. He started to wonder how many lampposts Rukawa had bumped into since he arrived from America. Then he saw a covered basketball court located at the left side of the house. It's only natural, he thought, as Rukawa's first love has always been basketball. 

"How come you're so early?" Rukawa gestured to the couch. 

The redhead lowered himself to the couch and put the paper bag beside him. "I came early because I thought I would get lost." 

"You almost did, do'aho." 

Sakuragi's eyes turned into slits. "Teme kitsune, are you asking for a fight!?" 

"Do'aho, we don't have to fight anymore. There's no reason for it now." 

Sakuragi's demeanor softened. He knew that he was just jealous of Rukawa because of Haruko. He's right. There's no reason to fight anymore. "I wonder if Haruko is coming," he asked to no one in particular. 

The basketball player studied the man in front of him. He figured that Sakuragi and Haruko must still be friends up to now. He knew very well that the two shared a close friendship back in high school. "Yes, she's coming," he answered. 

Sakuragi almost smirked. Since when did Rukawa care about Haruko's activities? He never cared for her in high school. "You broke her heart. Do you know that?" He said flatly. 

Rukawa swallowed. That he very well knew. The redhead knew exactly where to hit him. "I know." 

"Well, anyway," Sakuragi shrugged and continued. "She's married now and has a son." 

His statement caught Rukawa's attention. _He doesn't know?_ He kept quiet thinking that it would be better if Haruko would be the one who would tell him. 

The two men engaged in a light talk as they exchanged experiences and laughter in the course of their conversations. Rukawa talked about his stints in America and Sakuragi shared things about his family and his gundan. 

"I didn't know you could laugh, kitsune," the redhead remarked. 

"Of course, do'aho," the raven-haired man responded. "I am human. Just like you." 

Sakuragi nodded thoughtfully. For the first time since he knew Rukawa, he actually felt good talking to him. 

No hard feelings. 

It was so different from the times when all they wanted to do was to cut each other's throats. Now it's like he found a long lost brother. "So why did you come back?" 

"This is my home," Rukawa replied. "I have to come back." 

Sakuragi raised his arm in front of Rukawa as if asking for an arm wrestling. "Past is past?" 

Rukawa nodded and clasped the redhead's hand. "Past is past." 

A firm, manly grip of each other's right hands sealed a pact of friendship and brotherhood. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Haruko and Keitaro arrived. The two welcomed her and an exchange of greetings and pleasantries ensued. 

"Thanks a lot, Rukawa-kun!" She said when Rukawa helped her with the things she brought. Then she smiled cheerfully when she saw her best friend. "Sakuragi-kun! How are you?" 

"I am fine!" Sakuragi happily answered back. "What about you?" 

"I am doing alright, too!" she replied. "Did you bring Aki-chan and Hide-chan with you?" 

"No, it was a long trip. Akiko was worried that they would just get tired." 

"Ahh… yes." Haruko turned to her son. "Kei-chan, say hello to your Sakuragi oji-san!" 

Little Keitaro bowed to the man whom he considers as an uncle. He recognized him because of his red hair. 

"Keitaro, you've grown!" Sakuragi ruffled the little boy's hair. "You were so small when I last saw you!" 

Keitaro beamed up at him. "Hai, Sakuragi oji-san!" 

"When you grow up, you would be a tensai just like me! Nyahahaha!!! Here, this is for you." Sakuragi gave him the paper bag that he's been holding all this time. 

"Yosh!" Keitaro jumped when he saw a robot toy inside the bag. "Domo arigato gozaimazu, Sakuragi oji-san!" The little boy bowed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sakuragi played with Keitaro. He was showing the little boy how to operate the robot toy he gave to him. It was a top of the line robot from their toy factory, which he and his gundan set up. 

Meanwhile, Rukawa helped Haruko unload the food she brought for the reunion. They arranged the food on the table located at the hall. He also led Haruko to the kitchen where the food warmer is located. 

After setting up the table, Rukawa wondered if there's anything more that needs to be done, as the rest of the team would come anytime now. Then he remembered something. 

"You said we need internet access?" he asked Haruko. 

"Hai," Haruko replied. "If you have one, Onii-chan could join us." 

"I've already set up the computer." He gestured to the computer a few feet away from them. "We can turn it on now." 

"Hai." 

Haruko followed Rukawa. She sat down on the chair, turned on the computer, grabbed the mouse and connected to the internet. When she couldn't find the instant messenger that she and her brother were using, she asked for Rukawa's assistance. 

Rukawa, who was just standing behind her leaned closer and grabbed the mouse. It was when Rukawa maneuvered the mouse that Haruko realized that his hand was already on top of her hand holding the mouse. 

"Is this the one?" Rukawa asked and looked at her. 

Baby blue eyes met deep blue eyes. 

Haruko swallowed hard. Suddenly, those feelings came rushing back again. It took all of her efforts to pry her eyes away from him and pay attention to the monitor. 

"Y-Yes. T-That's the one." She wanted to kick herself for stammering and for feeling what she's feeling right now. 

Rukawa clicked on the mouse and set up the instant messenger including the mic and webcam. It was just in time when he released her hand and the mouse when he heard Ayako and Miyagi talking on the way to the hall.

"They're here," he said. "I better check on them." 

Haruko nodded stiffly. When she felt that she was already alone, she leaned her elbows on the computer table and covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe what had just happened. And now her heart is beating erratically. She closed her eyes and breathed out some air to calm herself down. 

_Haruko, you baka! Those were just accidental. _

_They don't mean anything. _


	10. The Reunion

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Keitaro is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

**ayu **- heheh... glad you liked it. How do you like this chapter now? grins

**Ginny W** – Gomen. Currently, I am writing 3 fics and sometimes all I could do was just stare on my computer with no idea what to type. LOL I am so full of excuses, ain't I? sweatdrops Just click on my pen name to see my other stories.

**hibari** – Yep, I wanna give a good ending for Rukawa & Sakuragi. After all, there's no big reason for them to be enemies for life.

**white soul** – heheh….

**bern** – I'm glad you liked my fic though! Thanks!

**Shinomori No Kami Daiji** – Yep, I am very much aware that my English is not perfect. I wish, I wish I'll be able to learn. Uhmm….ok, I got your points. POV…ok…. I kinda banged my head on my keyboard for not getting it heheh… But hopefully, I should be a better writer after this. I'll post this on pinoyfanfiction as soon as I can. Medyo nailang kasi ako noong unang visit ko. Mukhang mga elite writers ang members eh! Salamat sa imbitasyon.

I have a fic where Kogure is one of the main characters but I don't know if you would like it because it has a female OC. The title is Madness. It's a romantic-comedy. Regarding guys with glasses, especially the likes of Kogure and Hanagata who looked so adorable and innocent, I don't know, I just have this urge to crawl up to 'em and molest 'em. Oh… my… God… did I really say that? diwata cowers in shame

**Frozenfemale **– I'm glad you're following my story. Sakuragi is married already.

**lambie** – Oh, I could kiss you for that! You want Rukawa to be single all his life? No! Ok, I will give up my vow of celibacy and marry him instead nyahahah!

**Rook** – I just love the idea of Rukawa & Sakuragi being friends. Glad you liked that 'accidentally touching hands' scene.

**Nakkie** – Yup! I hear you!

**AjA** – LOL You just keep me going!

**zidane** - you are such and angel! Here's the continuation. Gomen for the late update.

**I Couldn't Ask For More**

Chapter 10: The Reunion

After exchanging greetings, Ayako went to the hall to meet Haruko. Rukawa, on the other hand turned to the former team manageress' husband who was carrying a toddler.

"Your son?" Rukawa asked.

"Hai. You better marry soon, Rukawa, so you could have one too!" Miyagi teased him.

Rukawa just gave him a little smile and a light pat on his arm. He moved on to greet Kogure Kiminobu and Mitsui Hisashi who just came in, followed by Yasuda and the rest of the lesser-known members of the team.

Out of the blue, the Sakuragi gundan came too, much to Sakuragi's surprise.

"Mito! I didn't know you would come!" The redhead exclaimed.

"What?" Yohei Mito, his best friend answered. "You think we would miss this chance to see you play again?"

"And screw up," Takamiya added.

"It's been a long time since we saw you screw up," Noma butted in.

"Right, we can't miss this chance," Ookuzu said.

"Besides," Yohei continued. "We've been busy with the business we hardly had the time for pleasure. This is just one of those times when we could let loose and fool around." He actually made Sakuragi believe that they, the gundan would be doing business that day but in reality they were planning on showing up at the reunion.

"Nice place, Rukawa!" Takamiya greeted the host.

Soon, Rukawa's house was filled with the loud chattering of his former teammates. Some were fooling around. Some were eating and drinking. Meanwhile, Kogure and Mitsui were huddling in front of the computer talking to Akagi.

"So, what are you two doing?" Akagi's voice came out from the speakers. "Keeping busy?"

"Hai." Kogure replied. "We're currently working on a new railway for a shinkansen bullet train in Osaka."

"I've been coaching the basketball team in my college, Akagi," Mitsui, the former shooting guard said. "But Anzai-sensei asked me to coach the Shohoku basketball team instead. He said that the present coach is quitting. It seems that there are two bickering idiots that he couldn't handle."

The image of the bickering Rukawa and Sakuragi in high school suddenly came to Kogure and Akagi's mind.

Kogure sympathetically patted Mitsui's back. "Goodluck, Mitsui."

"Yeah, I hope dealing with another Sakuragi and Rukawa wouldn't shorten your lifespan. Or get you bald early. Speaking of Anzai-sensei, isn't he invited?" Akagi asked.

"Hohohoho!"

"Anzai-sensei!" the three greeted in unison.

"We're so happy you were able to come, Anzai-sensei." Mitsui bowed to their former team coach. Kogure bowed with him.

"Haruko invited me," the old man replied. "My youngest grandson is her pupil."

Everyone talked to the burly Akagi who seemed to have gotten bigger.

"Gori!" Sakuragi called out to the former team captain at the monitor. "I heard that America got more snow than Japan! You must have been a frozen Gori last winter! Nyahahahah!"

"Baka! It doesn't snow in Los Angeles!" Akagi's voice boomed through the speaker.

"We're going to play basketball, Akagi," Kogure said. "Too bad you couldn't join us."

Miyagi, Ayako, Yasuda and the others were chatting at the porch. The Sakuragi gundan became instant babysitters to Keitaro and Miyagi's son.

The former team captain Rukawa, vice-team captain Sakuragi and team manageress Haruko were chatting in one corner of the hall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakuragi confronted his friend in the gentlest way possible after learning of Haruko's divorce.

"Ie, Sakuragi-kun, should I bother you with my troubles?" Haruko drank from her glass as she thought of the past. She wouldn't have divorced her husband. What made her change her mind though was because she doesn't want Keitaro to grow up in a violent family.

This was actually what Haruko feared. When she had to tell the story of how her marriage broke down. Nevertheless, she's happy that all of her former teammates were with them.

"Haruko! We are friends!" Sakuragi blurted out.

Haruko knew that very well and she also knew her friend very well. Having the redhead commit murder just because of her is not something that she would permit. She was very thankful for her brother's moral support and for having a great friend in Sakuragi. She never considered marrying again. Who would want to marry a divorced woman when there are single women available, anyway?

"If I ever see that bastard again, I would skin him alive!" Veins were popping out of Sakuragi's temples and his hands were formed into claws.

Rukawa who was just listening to their conversations cleared his throat and gave him a gentle pat on his back.

The redhead mellowed down. "Who's taking care of you and Keitaro? Gori is not even here!"

Haruko shook her head. "Sakuragi-kun! We are doing alright. You worry too much!"

"Of course, I worry about you!" Sakuragi continued as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Hmph! As much as I don't like it, maybe you should marry kitsune here. At least I know where to find him if he ever do something stupid."

Rukawa's eyes widened at what the redhead had said. He couldn't even blurt out his usual 'do'aho' remark.

Sakuragi turned to face the man standing beside him. "Oi, kitsune! You would marry her, right?" He poked Rukawa on his shoulder a little harder as if threatening Rukawa to a shotgun wedding.

Haruko blushed and panicked like a schoolgirl. "S-Sakuragi-kun! What are you saying?"

Sakuragi knew that if he wanted Haruko and Keitaro to be alright, Rukawa is the best man for it. Not that he would openly admit it, of course.

Rukawa, Mitsui, Kogure, Miyagi, Yasuda and Sakuragi went to the middle of the court and started playing. The former teammates played a three-on-three. It was a game for fun and for reminiscing the old times. Of the six, only Rukawa and Mitsui are still active in playing so they're the ones carrying the game.

Sakuragi tried to make a dunk but ended up dunking the ball on Yasuda's head.

Yohei cringed. Haruko and the others were shocked.

"Looks like Sakuragi-kun haven't changed, ne?" Ayako said to Haruko.

"I think it's because he hasn't played for a long time!" Haruko replied.

"Nyahahaha! Hanamichi! You didn't disappoint us!" Takamiya shouted.

"Yeah, you showed us what we came here for." Ookuzo blurted out.

"The long trip was worth it!" Noma yelled.

When everyone was certain that Yasuda was still breathing, the game continued. Miyagi made a blind pass to Rukawa. Rukawa ran in a maze while trying to get past Mitsui. When he bolted out of the former shooting guard's defense, he dashed towards the basket area and made a one-hand dunk.

"Yay!" Keitaro jumped up and down. "Rukawa-san is the best! Go! Go! Go! Rukawa-san!" The little boy yelled at the top of his lungs while throwing his fists in the air.

Everyone grinned to Haruko and Keitaro.

"Looks like Keitaro took from you, Haruko." Ayako winked at the woman beside her that made the latter turn a bit red.

It was already past nine in the evening when everyone decided to call it a night. Most of the guests had already left and Sakuragi and his gundan were preparing to leave as well.

"Oi, do'aho!"

Sakuragi stopped on his tracks and signaled to Rukawa to wait. After telling his gundan to go ahead without him, he walked back inside the house.

"What is it, kitsune?"

Rukawa offered him a glass of sake, which the redhead willingly accepted.

"What you said in front of Haruko, did you really mean that?" Rukawa asked him.

The redhead sighed and brushed a hand on his hair. "Kitsune, I know you never liked Haruko but she's really a nice woman once you get to know her. She deserves a better man, but you will do." He finished with a shrug.

Rukawa rolled his eyes at the 'better man' remark. "Do'aho. I want to marry her."

"You know what----." Sakuragi stopped in mid-sentence and did a double take when what Rukawa had said started to sink in. "W-What did you say?"

"I said I want to marry her," Rukawa repeated.

Sakuragi blinked. Rukawa had really changed! He's always been straight to the point but he never thought the kitsune was capable of saying what he just said. "Kitsune? Are you alright?"

"Never been better," Rukawa answered after taking a gulp from his glass.

An almost solemn atmosphere reigned, as the two men stared blankly in space and seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

"Then…." Sakuragi broke the silence. "Why don't you tell her?"

The raven-haired man looked at him. "Do you think she would accept me now?" He replied with a question.

"Well…." The self-proclaimed tensai thought before answering his question. "She liked you a lot in high school, but maybe she bumped her head or something and she finally got to her senses now, nyahahahah!"

Rukawa sighed in resignation at the redhead's antics.

Sakuragi started rubbing his chin. He was actually contemplating on helping Rukawa to get Haruko. Who would have thought that this time would come? Actually, he already helped a while ago when they were talking together, the three of them. But he knew Rukawa still has to make his move. It is something that only Rukawa could do.

"I think you should tell her." Sakuragi said while nodding contemplatively. "Yea, I really think you should." Then he looked at the man in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you need help from the tensai, you know where to call me."

Rukawa nodded and gave him a mock punch on his arm. "Drop by again sometime so we could have a one-on-one."

"Are you challenging the tensai?"

For the nth time, Rukawa rolled his eyes. "Fine, I am challenging you, do'aho."

"Nyahahahah!"


	11. Her Misgivings

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Keitaro is mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**mskitsune **- I love 'kilig' love stories heheh.... 

**hibari** – Thanks! I limit my chapters to less than 2,000 words because I know how tiring it is to read long chapters. Yep, no matter how it may seem, I have other things that occupy my time *grins* and I try not to neglect my two other fics as well. Yep, there's a chapter where it says that he thought of her while he was in America. ^_^

**AjA** – You keep me going! 

**zidane** – Thanks…. the kitsune and the do'aho worked together against Sannoh. I want to make things more realistic, people certainly do change over time. 

**Jo** – Wow! Long and touching scenes? I bet you would like Follow Your Dream, though I have to admit it would be very a very slow story. 

**Ginny W** – Boys will be boys. ^_^;;; 

**Shinomori no Kami Daiji** – Salamat! I can't tell you how much I appreciate your constructive reviews. Yea, working on my grammar is harder for me than making up stories. English lessons, anyone? *grins* Patay na patay ka talaga kay Hanagata, ha? Heheh.... I can't blame you. *winks* 

**frozenfemale** – Thanks! My cousin did something weirder. He proposed in front of his fiancee's officemates, on bended knees. *LOL* 

**Afrokane** – Yep, I also notice in the anime that Rukawa does roll his eyes a lot. 

**tensai-yuki** – I am so glad you like it. Yea, we can't miss that. 

**lambie** – Yeah. Things do change. People do change. Even their priorities change as they mature. Ok, I better stop. *LOL* Yup! I hear you! 

**Unquestionable** – Reunion is on Chapter 10. I guess it's a normal feeling when you see your crush, feeling all so happy and excited it makes you want to jump up and down. Yea, it's a normal feeling. Happy reading! 

**ayu** – Yup! I hear you! Thanks! 

**Rook** - Whoa! you are such an angel! Here's the continuation. Gomen for the late update. 

*******

**I Couldn't Ask For More**

Chapter 11: Her Misgivings

Tired after a long day at the reunion, her son climbed up to his bed after he got cleaned up and put on his pajamas. Haruko laid the blanket over him and sat beside him. She couldn't help but notice the happiness in his eyes as he spoke. 

"Rukawa-san plays really great ne, Okaa-san?" Keitaro's eyes beamed at the recollection of his mentor's display of skills. "One day, I would be just like him!" 

Haruko smiled at her son's determination. It seems that basketball runs in the blood of the Akagi family. Her eyes landed on the basketball resting on the floor as she thought of how the sport had dominated her life as well. 

"Okaa-san?" 

"Hm?" Haruko looked into her son's eyes. 

"Do you like Rukawa-san?" 

She was completely taken aback by her son's seemingly innocent question. Nevertheless, she smiled and answered him. "O-Of course, because he's good to you, Kei-chan. I like anyone who is good to my baby." 

Little Keitaro's face lit up once again. "Really? Why don't we just let him stay with us then?" 

Haruko gaped at her child's innocence. 

How beautiful it must be to live in a child's world where everything seems so perfect and every dream can come true. 

Just like in a fairy tale. 

"I really like him, Okaa-san. Maybe he can be my father!" He declared nonchalantly. 

Haruko felt a prick in her heart and she wanted to cry. 

This was the only regret she had for getting the divorce. Keitaro would grow up without a father figure to look up to. And now, her son was obviously enjoying Rukawa's company. 

She bit her lower lip and fought hard to hold back her tears. 

_How can I possibly deny him that? _

"Okaa-san?" 

She willed herself to smile again. "Kei-chan dear, I don't think he would like that. He has his own house to stay, remember?" She planted a kiss on her son's forehead. "You go to sleep now so you'll grow faster, ok?" 

"Ok, mom. Goodnight." He dragged his blanket up to his neck and closed his eyes. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

His house was empty once again. Just a few hours ago, his house was alive with the loud chattering of his former teammates. 

He was alone once again. 

He might have a nice house but it felt empty. How perfect it would be if Haruko and Keitaro were with him. 

_I want to marry her. _

He said it so easily to the do'aho. 

To him, it was a sign of respect for the former rival. It was like he asked for his permission to pursue her. Well, it wasn't exactly an act of imploring but more of a statement of conviction. But then again, he was always known for doing things differently. 

_I think you should tell her. _

Rukawa smiled to himself as he remembered what his 'friend' said. Friend? Yes, as weird as it might seem, he found a friend in Sakuragi. 

_I think you should tell her. _

His friend's words kept ringing on his ears. 

It was more than an encouragement. 

It was an assurance that there wouldn't be any hard feelings between them. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haruko turned to her side and let out a soft sigh. She thought she would easily fall asleep after a very tiring day but her thoughts were preoccupied of what had transpired at the reunion. She remembered how odd her high school friend acted that day and smiled at the remembrance of how the redhead practically threatened the basketball player into marrying her. 

Sakuragi has always been the clown of the team. 

Always the joker. 

The life of the party. 

Nevertheless, she knew Sakuragi was the kind of friend who would stick through thick and thin. He always did for all of them. She convinced herself that the redhead was just trying to annoy Rukawa. They've been that way since high school. 

Then she remembered how nice Rukawa had treated her during the reunion. He helped her in every way he can, even in setting up the webcam. Flashes of what happened at the hall kept coming back to her. 

Rukawa was so close. 

Unlike before when he was so unreachable. 

So distant. And so cold. 

Yet just hours ago, his touch was so warm. 

How can someone who was supposed to be so cold be so warm? 

Haruko shook her head. 

_Stop it, Haruko. Stop thinking about him! _

_He was just being nice. _

Haruko stopped at that word. Nice? Rukawa was not even known for being nice. How can he be nice to her? He's the ice king, remember? 

Memories of the past haunted her. Her heart ached as she looked back at the times when Rukawa ignored her. 

The times when he brushed her off. 

_But then again… people change. _

_He has changed. _

_He even smiles now. _

_Is it possible? Am I just denying the fact that he did changed?_

After all, change is the only thing constant in this world. 

Haruko sighed wearily and thought it was futile to think that there might be a chance for them. He never got interested in her before. Why would he be interested in her now? She's just a single mother who is trying to pick up the pieces of what's left with her life. She's not asking to be rescued. For so many years, she had faced the consequences of her decisions no matter how hard they were. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Yatta!"

Keitaro jumped and raised his fist in the air as the last shot went in. Rukawa has been teaching the little boy lay-ups and made a deal with him that if he makes at least five baskets for that afternoon, he would treat him to an ice cream. In between countless missed attempts, the little boy was able to complete the required five shots.

The child slumped on the ground and panted heavily but felt very satisfied. He reached out for his bottled water and drank from it. His mentor sat beside him and gave him an encouraging pat on his back.

"Hm… at this rate, if you do this everyday, you would be very good by the time you reach junior high," the basketball player commented and sat beside him."

"Do you really think so, Rukawa-san?" Keitaro's eyes lighted at the prospect.

"Hm," he nodded at him.

"I want to be very good just like you and that boy in the story. My okaa-san always tells me the story of a boy who wanted to become the best basketball player in Japan!" Keitaro innocently beamed at him.

"Is that so?" He smiled back at the little boy. "That should be interesting. I want to hear it."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Is that his son?"

"I didn't know he's married."

"They do have the same hair though."

"Aww.... they look very cute, don't they?"

"Still, I didn't know he's married."

Rukawa overheard some of the conversations inside the ice cream parlor. So, he and Keitaro looked like father and son? He chuckled and ruffled the hair of the little boy as a warm feeling washed over him.

"So," he turned his attention to Keitaro, "what about that story of a boy who wanted to become the best basketball player in Japan?" 

Keitaro waited for the ice cream to melt in his mouth, then he started to narrate the same story he heard from his mother. The story he never knew was the story of the man in front of him.

Rukawa shifted on his seat as he immersed himself in the story of his life. He marveled at how much the young boy knew so much about him. He watched the innocence the little boy radiated, how the child could make things look and sound so easy. Then again, he was just like him when he was little.

Young and full of hopes and dreams.

His heart ached at the thought that when Keitaro grows up, he too, would realize that to achieve one's dream, one must overcome countless disappointments and even hurt people in the process. He knew he hurt Haruko when he wouldn't even pay attention to her because of his vision to become the best.

How he wished to tell him that relationships are far more valuable than all the fame and fortune the world could offer. That in the end, it's still the people who love you that mattered the most.

Then again, that's what life is all about: learning. He cannot walk Keitaro's path for him but he can be there to guide him.


End file.
